the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fabina Society
''Fabina Fan Art'' PicMonkey Collagefabina.jpg Fabina.jpg Fabina3.jpg Tumblr lkydtansRy1qh9x6eo1 500.jpg Fabina.PNG Tumblr lrqs4vB0Tg1qjdjkno1 500.png DrawFina.png My perfect day.jpg Tumblr lyblnbxo0M1qaearbo1 500.png Tumblr lydiyirAUY1r0yl44o1 500.jpg Nian.png HOA WIKI 20.jpg HOA WIKI 24.jpg -FabinaWallpaper1.jpg Fina6.jpg HOA collage- Fabina 2.png HOA collage- Fabina.png Fabina-the-house-of-anubis-33081528-500-375.jpg Fabina-collage-the-house-of-anubis-33081452-1024-768.jpg Fabina-3-the-house-of-anubis-33081471-1024-768.jpg Fabes and nina.jpg|fabes and nina Tumblr m81nml85KN1rcuhcuo1 500.png my chosen one.jpg chosen.jpg messed.jpg poem 2.0.jpg kcasf.png 356px-Tumblr_lzvpxg4UYG1rojjhio1_500.jpg 354px-Tumblr_ly6lsz4NIg1qlnc2io1_500.jpg 1_SUFAVELS.jpg Fabina....jpg 1_PJLTYIYH.jpg fabinna.jpg 1_UCIHNGOF.jpg aaaa.jpg 1_VWTWPAML.jpg ac.jpg Screen shot 2013-01-16 at 18.12.54.png Screen shot 2013-01-16 at 18.48.19.png Fabina2 Collage.jpg|“I miss you. I miss all the times we spent together. I miss seeing your beautiful face. I think about you all the time. I know we are miles away from each other but I can never forget you. I will never love anyone the way I love you.” Fabina rocks.jpg Fabina 2 Collage.jpg|“It breaks my heart that I can’t be with you. Every night when I go to sleep, I think of all those times we had together and how you always been there for me, and how you always made me smile and never gave up on me. I know I said we should move on but it’s hard too. You were the first person I ever loved and it hurts that I can’t see you again. I still love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Who knows, maybe someday we’ll see each other again.” Fabina is Approved.jpg|Approved! Fabina collage1.jpg fabinaa.jpg pizap.com13608217519311.jpg pizap.com13608221237031.jpg pizap.com13608225679871.jpg fabinaaaaaaaa.jpg aw fabina.jpg fabina212.jpg awww Fabina.jpg FabinaFanArt.jpg tumblr_mdc2hjTVV01rvn1dqo1_500.jpg images1234321.jpg images (1)bhjh.jpg aw.jpg true love.jpg pizap.com13629710649051.jpg PicMonkey Collage fabina.jpg pizap.com13640133374811.jpg pizap.com13640155805251.jpg Fabina -2.jpg|Fabina Forever <3 fabina sdhsdhjksdjkhsd.jpg cute fabian photos.jpg cute fabina #2.jpg fabina hhauhahu.jpg cute fabina yhiuhhj.jpg cute fabina yuhhjj.jpg fabina hkghgj.jpg fabina asddasjkadkl.jpg cute fabina aww.jpg cute fabina awww fff.jpg cute fabina is happy.jpg cute fabina yay.jpg fabina-the-house-of-anubis-34010325-120-79.jpg Nina-Fabian-3-the-house-of-anubis-33791041-120-90.jpg F-N-Wait-3-the-house-of-anubis-19583759-473-500.jpg Nina-and-Fabian-the-house-of-anubis-19521280-520-391.jpg fabina_house_of_anubis_by_gamergirl1219-d4zsiry.jpg tumblr_m2fsw4mjcP1rojjhio1_500.jpg Fabina-OTP.jpg ♫ Fabina Songs ♫ My Perfect Day by Mark Johns (the song Nina and Fabian danced to in the Season 1 and Season 2 finales)★ You I See by Brad Kavanagh (written for Fabina)★ Everytime We Touch by Cascada★ Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez & The Scene★ Mine by Taylor Swift★ Smile by Avril Lavigne★ Use Somebody (Someone Like You) by Laura Jansen★ Happy by Secrets in Stereo★ I'll Stand By You by Glee Cast/The Pretenders★ Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars★ Count on Me by Bruno Mars★ Let's Stay Together ''by Al Green/Maroon 5 ★ ''Next to You ''by Chris Brown & Justin Bieber★ ''I'm Yours ''by Jason Mraz★ ''I Won't Give Up ''by Jason Mraz★ ''If This Was a Movie ''by Taylor Swift★ ''Without You ''by David Guetta ft. Usher★ ''What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction★ A Little Too Not Over You ''by David Archuleta★ ''Pretending by Glee Cast★ Faithfully by Glee Cast/Journey★ She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5★ The Man Who Can't Be Moved ''by The Script★ ''Perfect ''by P!nk★ ''The Other Side Of The World ''by JLS★ ''Without You ''by Chris Brown★ ''Long Distance ''by Bruno Mars★ ''Just A Dream ''by Christina Grimmie & Sam Tsui/Nelly★ ''Wherever You Will Go ''by Charlene Soraia★ ''Apologize ''by OneRepublic★ ''We Found Love ''by Boyce Avenue/Rihanna★ ''You & Me ''by Lifehouse★ ''Right Here ''by Ashes Remain★ ''Lucky by Glee Cast/Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat★ I'll Remember You by No Secrets★ Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson/Elvis Presley★ Simply Amazing by Trey Songz★ Wishlist ''by The Ready Set★ ''Summer Paradise ''by Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul★ ''Can I Have This Dance by Zac Efron & Vannessa Hudgens★ Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine★ Good To You ''by Mariana's Trench★ ''Pieces ''by Red★ ''A Thousand Years by Christina Perri★ My Hero Is You ''by Hayden Panettiere★ ''Hero by Enrique Iglesias★ This I Promise You by N-Sync★ Only Girl (In the World) by Boyce Avenue/Rihanna★ Not Alone ''by RED★ ''Just For a Moment by Jason Chen★ Wait For You ''by Elliot Yamin★ ''Because You Live ''by Jesse McCartney★ ''Here Without You by 3 Doors Down★ Far Away by Nickelback★ Losing Your Memory ''by Ryan Star★ ''Always Be My Baby ''by David Cook★ ''Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale★ Best Friend ''by Jason Chen★ ''Again by Lonestar★ Grenade ''by Bruno Mars★ ''Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7★ All That I Need To Survive by Charice★ Wish You Were by Kate Voegele★ You Fill My Heart by Jason Walker★ A Whole New World from Aladdin★ My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson★ I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat★ We'll be Together by Ashley Tisdale ★ Listen to Your Heart by DHT★ Right Here Waiting ''by Richard Marx★ ''I Knew I Loved You ''by Savage Garden★ ''At the beginning by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis★ My Everything by 98 Degrees★ Only Hope by Mandy Moore★ Remember Me This Way by Jordan Hill★ Love Is Easy by McFly ★ Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback★ Waiting For A Girl Like You by Glee Cast/Foriegner ★ Take Care of Yourself by Glee Cast/Teddy Thompson ★ Feel Again by OneRepublic ★ Perfect Two by Auburn ★ 1234 by The Plain White T's ★ Anywhere But Here by SafetySuit ★ As long as you're mine from Wicked ★ Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano ★ Don't take the Girl by Tim McGraw ★ Forget About Love from Aladdin-The return of Jafar ★ Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James ★ Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift ★ 23 by Jimmy Eat World ★ Who am I to Say ''by Hope ★ ''They Don't Know About Us by One Direction ★ What's left of Me ''by Nick Lachey ★ ''This I Swear by Nick Lachey ★ Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls ★ Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess ★ Teenage Dream by Katy Perry ★ The One That Got Away by Katy Perry ★ Starlight by Taylor Swift ★ Hey There Deliah by The Plain White T's ★ On My Mind by Brad Kavanagh ★ Me Without You by Sam Tsui ★ You by Robin Stjernberg ★ Nothing Without Love by Max Schnieder ★ ''Fabina Quotes'' Category:Pairing Societies Category:House of Anubis Category:Userboxes